Sheik
Sheik is one of the main characters from Zelda Universe. She aids Link to defeat Ganondorf and saves Hyrule. She is Zelda is disguise Blackpool Sheik debuted in this story as a member of The Star Alliance Members, and when Black Star, Tsubaki, and Taki are not there, Sheik is in charge of the team. So the heroes saw Taki is going to be hanged, but she was saved by Sheik, who told her to kill Hickey. Taki chases and finally kills Hickey. Putnam saves Taki's life and she, her heroes, friends, and Sheik will go to Azulongmon. ReBoot Multiuniverse During the war against Daemon, Zelda faced off the virus, Hexadecimal, at Mainframe when Peach lost. Thinking Zelda would lose as well, she transformed into Sheik which made all the difference in terms of agility and some sneaky onslaughts. He won over her, though Daemon and her cronies noticed him. He dissipated like a ninja, and hung out near Samus' gunship. The battle was won overall by the bounty hunter and Mewtwo. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Sheik has appeared as a guide to Link and Zelda II throughout Hyrule after their seven-year slumber. He has given them advice and some melodic songs here and there; however, he never brings any Pokémon along for assistance nor protection. He did urge both Zelda II and Link separately as one of the two were out of commission at the last 2 Temples (Link was unconscious before one, and Zelda II grew gravely ill before the other). By the time he revealed himself as Zelda, she soon became captured along with the united creatures who're ready to take the fight to Ganondorf. Brought Together, Torn Apart Sheik met up with Impa and Zelda II outside the Castle's entrance. Thinking it'd give the Trainer more comfort, he got involved in a private conversation, discussing that he eventually decided that she's the best mate for Link. He remembered all those times when they functioned together well, and she was always there for him even at his most vulnerable state, while he prayed at the Temple of Time for the Goddesses' strength and when he mourned for his lost mother. He also recalled them enjoying nature, even when they camped together as she tried fried Octarok, or hanging out in the Grotto or Lake Hylia. He knew Zelda II was perfect for Link since they both grew closer during their adult years, preferred tranquility near nature, love green, are both outcasts from their corresponding homes, and adapt well with the frontiers. Sheik was certainly glad they'd both be complete if they should accept one another, through a blossoming friendship and a strong bond that grew over time, and their young hearts grew into noble ambition and deep affection; he understood that it was only for them. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Action Heroines Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Alternate Form Category:Blondes Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Heroes in Blackpool Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Ninjas Category:Characters in Five Nights at Ninja's Series Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Characters in the Tribal Ceremony Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover